De Step a Algo Mais
by Mlynx
Summary: Sirius já esta decidido a cabar com sistema de de step dos dois, mas ela parece estar confusa com a resposta que vai dar para ele, ela não sabia se eles estavam prontos para passar de step a algo mais


- Nem é exatamente uma questão de ponto de vista, é só dizer sim ou não Lene. - Disse Sirius para uma Marlene um tanto quanto irritada aquela altura do campeonato.

- Eu nunca falei que era uma questão de ponto de vista Black, eu simplesmente disse que quero pensar, esta bem? - Ela respondeu enquanto se levantava do sofá da sala da casa dele.

- Mas o que tem para você pensar? - Ele perguntou confuso para uma Marlene já de saída de seu apartamento.

- Um monte de coisas, eu tenho que acabar o curso de medi-bruxaria, o mundo lá fora esta uma bagunça, Voldemort esta em toda parte e não esta sozinho, não podemos dar uma de Lílian e Tiago, que se casam em dois dias, só acabamos Hogwarts a dois meses, eles são perfeitos um para o outro e o Tiago é pirado. - Ela disse enquanto vestia o sobre-tudo marrom claro.

- Então quer dizer que Tiago e Lílian podem porque eles são perfeitos, feitos um para o outro. - Ele falou com a voz elevada e se aproximando dela. - O que há de errado com a gente? Em? Eu e você? Somos imperfeitos? - Ele estava irritado, Marlene sabia que ele tinha razão, não era uma raiva sem fundamento.

Mas ela estava assustada.

- Pensei que sempre tivesse claro qual era a relação entre nós Six, não somos imperfeitos, de modo algum, somos... - O que eles eram mesmo? Idiotas? Medrosos talvez? - Diferentes, nada mais, o que esta acontecendo com você?

- Amo você Marlene, amo mesmo, quero casar com você, nunca pensei que fosse casar, dizer isso para uma mulher, mas na situação em que estamos, você sabe, a guerra e tudo mais eu quero fazer a coisa certa para você, para mim, podemos morrer a qualquer momento. - Era duro saber disso, a mais pura verdade, ele tinha medo daquilo, sua voz estava embargada. - Gostaria de morrer sabendo que fiz a coisa certa. Pode me culpar por isso Lene?

- Desculpe Sirius, ainda não estou pronto, não há nada a ver com o que somos e sim com fato de que até meia hora atrás eu nada era sua e você nada era meu além de braços quentes para nos aquecer. - Ela disse triste enquanto balançava a cabeça. - Não, isso não é um não, é apenas um me deixe pensar.

- Por quanto tempo? - Ele perguntou se afastando dela e se sentando no sofá cabisbaixo.

- Não sei. - Ela disse enquanto abria a porta do apartamento. - Mas vou responder.

- Pra onde vai? - Ele perguntou sem levantar a cabeça enquanto ela saia.

- Pra casa. - Ela fechou a porta e ele se sentiu morto, mas segundos depois ela se abriu novamente, a cabeça de Marlene apareceu na brecha que ela abrira. - E Six. - Ela chamou com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- O que é? - Ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Eu amo você também. - Ela disse antes de fechar a porta novamente e seguir para a sua casa.

-M/S-

Marlene deitou-se em sua cama cansada, a mente trabalhando sem parar, por isso mesmo que ela não conseguiu dormir, sua mente voltava por mais que ela tentasse evitar sua mente voltava para aquele momento, aquele canto de sua vida onde ela não soube o que fazer, como fazer, achara melhor não responder a Sirius. Repassou o momento em sua cabeça pela milésima vez desde que saíra do banho.

_Sirius a chamara a alguma horas para que ele a esquentasse, ela tinha que admitir gostava daquela amizade colorida, era perigoso, para os dois, os corações se machucavam naquele frenesi, não era só os desejos que contavam, mas ela gostava._

_- Oi. - Ela o cumprimentou quando o moreno abriu a porta de seu apartamento para ela, ela estava rindo, acabara de sair de sua aula, só faltavam alguns meses para o curso acabar e ela estava precisando relaxar um pouco._

_- Ola meu bem. - Ele disse sorrindo para ela, sentiu as pernas tremerem. - Entra. - A porta foi aberta e em seguida fechada depois que ela entrou._

_Milésimos se passaram até que ela estivesse presa em seus braços e sua boca na dela, a pele estava quente, a dele, a dela. As linguas dançavam, o perfume dela o consumia, o calor dele a esquentava. Os desejos de ambos estava os deixando embriagados, caíram no sofá._

_No meio tempo e de alguma forma a blusa dele tinha sido arrancada e jogada no chão, a blusa dela estava aberta, as mãos dele passeavam pelos seios ainda cobertos dela fazendo com que ela soltasse pequenos gemidos contra a boca dele._

_Estava tudo pleno, perfeito até que quando ele a deitou no sofá sussurrou contra o ouvido dela:_

_- Casa comigo?_

Estava claro que ela queria, mas de certa forma tudo entre eles não passava daquilo, um corpo para se esquentar durante as noites frias, alguém para aplacar a solidão, alguém para quem voltar. Sirius não era um santo, ela sabia, ele não negava, ele dormia com outras garotas, machucava, por isso fazia o mesmo que ele, tentando machucá-lo um terço do que era machucada.

Ela descobrira a algum tempo que o sistema 'step' não funcionava bem para ela, exatamente como Lílian lhe dissera há algum tempo quando ainda estavam na escola: 'Um dia vocês vão acabar se apaixonando ou pior amando um ao outro e alguém vai ficar com medo de dar o próximo passo' garantira a amiga, _maldita boca de praga_, Marlene amaldiçoou a amiga com os pensamentos, porque aquela mulher tinha que esta certa, sempre, errar era humano, será que ela não sabia que as pragas dela surtavam efeito nas outras pessoas?

Tinha que pensar, mesmo, se queria aquilo, ela sentia algo por ele, sabia que o amava, mas não sabia se ele estava pronto, porque ela? Estava a mais tempo do que sabia, mas Sirius claramente estava fazendo aquele pedido apenas porque estava com medo de morrer e de deixá-la pensando que ele não sentia nada por ela, era medo, a guerra fazia isso com as pessoas, ela usara o exemplo de Lílian e Tiago com ele, mas os dois eram claramente um reflexo da guerra, embora já estivessem planejando um casamento cedo, mas depois do que havia acontecido com Lílian no ultimo ano...

Bom, usar 'o casal perfeito' havia sido golpe baixo, mas ela estava com medo era algo perdoável, ela tinha que pensar em como agir, dizer sim era exatamente o que queria fazer, mas, MERLIN, quanto 'mas', ela já estava cansada de se contradizer, ela o queria, _mas_ tinha medo do que ele sentia, queria ser a esposa dele, _mas_ tinha medo de que ele desistisse dela, deles, pouco depois, era _difícil,_ doía, mas ela tinha que tentar resistir, o que não era..._difícil. _

Depois de pensar...

Pensar...

Pensar...

E pensar mais um pouco.

Ela cansou e dormiu depois de tentar pensar mais um pouco.

-M/S-

A batida na porta a acordou, na verdade não era uma batida, estava mais para alguém tentando derrubar a porta, mas de todo modo fez com que ela acordasse assustada, varinha em punho, _droga_, provavelmente algum comensal da morte, era daquilo que ela estava falando com Sirius, respirou fundo e levantou da cama, vestiu um robe sobre o corpo seminu, tirara a roupa e caira na cama apenas com a lingerie que estava usando quando saiu de casa mais cedo. Naquele momento ela não estava muito preocupada com o fato de estar usando apenas o conjunto de renda preta, a cinta liga e a meia calça rendada, o robe também preto de seda estava cobrindo o corpo branco, se encaminhou até a porta, a respiração acelerada, outra batida forte na porta, como os vizinhos ainda não haviam acordado com aquilo, tudo bem ela estava preocupada, mas era estranhos, comensais não batiam na porta, certo?

Certo?

Ela olhou pelo o olho mágico e revirou os olhos, abriu a porta lentamente e se colocou atrás dela.

- Entra Sirius. - Ela disse rapidamente antes de fechar a porta depois de vê-lo entrar.

- Desculpe pela porta, achei que você estivesse dormindo e quis te acordar. – Ele disse com o seu sorriso maroto para ela.

- Conseguiu. – Ela respondeu abrindo os braços e depois os soltando ao lado do corpo. – O que você quer?

- Você ta bonita. – O moreno comentou.

- Obrigada. O que você quer? – Ela perguntou direta enquanto ele se sentava no sofá dela.

- Acho que as coisas não ficaram muito bem resolvidas hoje. – Ele achava?

- Ontem. – Ela disse.

- Que? – Perguntou confuso.

- Já passa da meia noite, logo o que aconteceu foi ontem. – Ela respondeu.

- Ah, claro. – Ele disse confuso.

- O que você quer? – Ela perguntou novamente.

- Você. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Quero você, amo você, sei que foi golpe baixo pedir naquele momento, sei o que as pessoas acham do nosso 'sistema de step', sei que pensam que as coisas não funcionam entre a gente, eu imagino que as coisas estavam bem entre a gente, mas eu quero mais, mesmo que você ache que não, eu não quero só sexo com você, o que não quer dizer que eu não queira. – Ele acentuou claramente malicioso. – Amo você, mesmo, acredita em mim, por favor. – Estava pedindo de um jeito que ela não conseguia resistir.

- Eu acredito, tenho que admitir que eu quero algo mais com você, mas eu e você sabemos exatamente o porque de termos sugerido o 'sistema de step', como o Tiago chama. – Lene sentou ao lado dele. – Eu e você Six. – Ela fez uma pausa, ele estava olhando para ela de uma forma que fazia lembrar uma criança. – Nós. – Ela explicou novamente. – A gente, bom, se da bem ali, - Ela apontou com a cabeça para a porta do quarto que estava aberta. – muito bem por sinal. Mas aqui do lado de fora, eu...eu. – Ela bufou. – Eu amo você, tanto quanto quando estamos na cama.

- Não só na cama. - Ela realçou malicioso para ela.

- Me deixe acabar Black. – Falou ríspida. – Eu apenas, o problema é você, mesmo, eu, a guerra tudo.

- O problema é o meu nome? É o nome da minha família? – Ele perguntou, a interrompendo mais uma vez. – Porque se o problema for esse, não tem mais problema, eu uso o seu se você quiser, ou você não muda de nome, pronto, eu uso o do Pontas como a mãe dele sugeriu varias vezes, ele vai adorar a ideia.

- Six, pare. – Ela disse dando uma leve risada. – Sua família não é você, eu sei disso esqueça essa história esta bem.

- O.k., e então? O que eu faço para você casar comigo? – Ele perguntou.

- Primeiro, arranje uma coisinha chamada aliança, - Ela cederia, já sabia disso, era hora de parar com aquilo. - segundo, tem que me prometer que não vamos usar o 'sistema de step' depois que nos casarmos, terceiro: vai ser um casamento simples certo?, quarto: eu quero pelo menos um bebê, é a sua obrigação e quinto e mais importante, você tem que fazer o pedido, depois que fizer é claro o item número um. – Ela disse sorrindo para ele.

- Tudo bem, - Ele a abraçou com força cheirando o pescoço dela como só ele sabia fazer com ela. – vamos ter nossos minis Almofadinhas e Lenizinhas. – Sirius deu uma mordida leve no lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Outra coisa. - Ela falou um pouco mais alto e rapidamente como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo muito importante par falar.

- Qualquer coisa. – Ele disse sem se afastar dela de um modo que dava a entender que realmente queria que ela acabasse de falar logo. – Desde que você me deixe transar com você logo. – Ele disse rapidamente.

- Sirius. – Marlene falou se afastando.

- Que foi? – Ele perguntou com se não soubesse do que ela estava falando. – Você sabe que é verdade.

- E você vai me deixar acabar? Porque se não eu vou te deixar dormir fora da minha cama e nada de carinhos essa noite. – Disse decidida se levantando do sofá e cruzando os braços, ignorou a procura pela resposta para pergunta que surgira em sua mente, como e em que tempo ele havia aberto o robe dela. – Tem que me prometer que nunca, eu disse nunca, mais vai fazer o que fez agora, bater desse jeito na minha porta, eu já estava pronta para chamar a ordem, achei que era um comensal, eu sei, sei – ela elevou a voz porque viu que ele iria interrompê-la. – sei que eles não bateriam, mas você sabe que em tempos como esses a ultima coisa que fazemos é parar para pensar que pode ser apenas o seu futuro noivo puto da vida com a sua falta de resposta para o pedido de casamento dele.

- Desculpe por isso. – O moreno levantou do sofá e a abraçou pela cintura. – Mas não se preocupe com os comensais eu protejo você deles.

- Protege? – Ela perguntou sorrindo para ele.

- Sim, agora podemos transar? – Sirius jogou o robe dela no chão enquanto a empurrava para o quarto.

- Sim, agora nós podemos.

Marlene foi beijada com desejo, ele tentaria fazer da certo, ela sabia daquilo, gostava daquela experiência.

- Parece que estamos passando de 'step' a algo mais. – Ele sussurrou para ela com as mão em seu traseiro.

Ela apenas riu e o beijou. É parece que estavam mesmo passando.

_**N.A.:**_**Oooooooooi, voltei, sei que não sentiram muita falta de mim e que eu abandonei as outras fics, mas eu tenho um projeto que eu preciso acabar e agora que as férias acabaram talvez eu tenha mais tempo para Destino e CMCA, não que alguém pareça estar se importando, bom aí esta, sempre quis postar essa fic, ta aqui a um tempo, espero que gostem, e por favor se não for pedir muti comentem, da pra ver que o pessoal visita e lê as fics mas ninguém diz se gosta ou não isso é tão...ARGHHHHHH!**

**Bom, beijos espero que tenham gostado.**

**Mallu. L. Lynx**


End file.
